Ślady na piasku
by soshi185
Summary: Samekichi odkrywa uroki i wady życia rodzinnego. Szczęścia jest więcej. / Wszystkiego najlepszego dla kim-onki!


A/N: Sto lat dla kim-onki! Po czasie, ale bardzo szczerze. Jeszcze wszystkiego najlepszego; życzę Ci tyle szczęścia, ile podarowałam Samekichi'emu w tym opowiadaniu.

(postanowiłam przełamać tradycję i podjęć żałosną próbę napisania czegoś lżejszego. Mam nadzieję, że nie poniosłam całkowitej porażki ;) )

* * *

Kiedy cały świat okalający Samekichi'ego zdaje się być niczym więcej jak ciszą wypełniającą uszy i krzykiem ginącym wewnątrz ust, młodziutka Wadanohara podchodzi do rekina krokiem pozbawionym lęku i uśmiecha się. Księżyc zerka na swoje odbicie wymalowane na tafli niespokojnego oceanu.

Kiedy świat okręca się wokół własnej osi, obraca do góry nogami, upada z pluskiem i umiera, wtedy tylko Wadanohara nie wątpi. Umierać byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby Samekichi'emu udało się dostrzec w jej srebrnym uśmiechu choć cień zwątpienia, lecz ona nadal lśni.

Kiedy wszystko to, co dla Samekichi'ego miało pozostać niezmienne, z nagła zmienia się, a zamek budowany na pisanku porywają morskie fale, Wadanohara _jest,_ ona _trwa_. Niezmienna niczym horyzont wtulający się w ocean i niezachwiana jak księżyc. Wadanohara; latarnia morska, wskazującą drogę powrotną w czasie długiego sztormu, a później ułatwiająca znalezienie odpowiedniego kierunku w życiu, do którego Samekichi nadal się nie przyzwyczaił.

\- Nic się nie zmieniłaś – mówi czasem na wpół do siebie, na wpół do niej, patrząc w oczy, które zna od już dziesiątek i setek lat. - Nadal jesteś dokładnie taka sama.

I Samekichi cieszy się, że w świecie szaleństwa i kłamstw tylko Wadanohara potrafi pozostać prawdziwą. I czasem łapie się też na tym, iż wolałby, żeby Wadanohara nieco się zmieniła. Tylko odrobinę. W niektórych sytuacjach.

Taka myśl nachodzi go po raz kolejny w trakcie oficjalnego bankietu, wyprawionego wieczorem w Morskim Pałacu.

Samekichi oraz jego żona, Wielka Morska Wiedźma, zasiadają u samego szczytu podłużnego stołu zastawionego wykwintnymi potrawami, odpowiednio blisko miejsc przeznaczonych dla Księżniczki Uomi i jej przybocznej straży. Dzięki temu Samekichi może z łatwością, za którą bynajmniej nie jest wdzięczny, usłyszeć pijane przyśpiewki Heliki i rozlegające się od czasu do czasu posykiwania Tatsumiyi, mające na celu uciszenie rozochoconej dziewczyny.

\- Przestań nudzić, napij się z nami! - pobrzmiewa jedyna odpowiedź.

Pulmo chichocze czasem, Księżniczka zaś niezakłócenie śpi. Wadanohara tylko uśmiecha się łagodnie, a z czasem jej dolna warna zaczyna drgać tym mocnej, im głośniej Helica się wydziera. Nikt na sali nie wydaje się być jednak zniesmaczony zachowaniem strażników, traktując fałszowanie Heliki raczej jako przygrywkę zachęcającą do zabawy.

Tatsumiya sugerowała już wielokrotnie, iż z racji na zajmowane stanowisko Wadanohara powinna zacząć siadać przy najwyższym stole, ona jednak za każdym razem grzecznie odmawia. Jak tłumaczy później Samekichi'emu, o wiele bardziej lubi znikać pośród otaczających ją mieszkańców oceanu, z każdym zamieniać chociaż jedno słowo, uśmiechnąć się i zapytać o zdrowie. Kiedy kolejna butelka wina ląduje na białej sukience Pulmo i, jak radośnie stwierdza meduza, pozostają z niej już tylko szkarłatne plamy przypominające w kształcie małe i słodkie serduszka, Samekichi cieszy się z decyzji Wadanohary, nawet jeśli jego motywacja jest zgoła inna.

Wkrótce źródło irytacji Samekichi'ego postanawia zbliżyć się do nich, ku niezadowoleniu rekina. Helica, po godzinie znudzona śpiewaniem piosenek, których teksty zapomina w stanie nietrzeźwym, wpycha się bezceremonialnie pomiędzy Samekichi'ego i jego żonę. Pozostaje zupełnie głucha na jego wrzaski, co wziąwszy pod uwagę doniosłość głosu rekina jest nie lada wyczynem, i zaczyna bez objawów jakiegokolwiek skrępowania wymachiwać alkoholem przed nosem Wadanohary.

\- Chociaż ty się ze mną napijesz, co? Nie jesteś już dzieckiem.

\- Powinnam wreszcie zająć się twoim problemem – Wadanohara mruczy pod nosem.

Okazuje się, że za punkt wieczoru Helica obrała sobie napełnienie czarki wiedźmy. Wadanohara chwilę z nią gawędzi, aż wreszcie odsuwa od siebie butelkę stanowczym ruchem dłoni. Dziewczyna oburza się przez chwilę, jednak po jednym skinieniu głowy Wadanohary odchodzi, zapowiadając próbę upicia Tatsumiyi. Wkrótce również Pulmo sadowi się między Samekichim i Wadanoharą po to tylko, by z zaangażowaniem opowiedzieć o bezsprzecznych zaletach posiadania nóg. Wadanohara wysłuchuje jej z cierpliwością, uśmiechając się i potakując w odpowiednich momentach. Podobne epizody powtarzają się przez resztę wieczora. Ktoś chce podjeść i zapytać o coś wiedźmę, podzielić się z nią pewną historią lub upewnić się, że wysypka, o której lepiej nie opowiadać przy biesiadnym stole, może zostać uleczona za pomocą zwykłej magicznej nalewki.

Choć mina Samekichi'ego sugeruje raczej chęć zapolowania na głupie rybki, dusza rekina śmieje się. Czuje ciepło wypełniające żołądek i krążące wzdłuż żył, śmiech tańczący na krańcu języka. Przez cały wieczór przypatruje się ukradkiem Wadanoharze i jego umysł zalewa fala wspomnień o łagodnym uśmiechu, który kiedyś rozświetlał rumianą twarz wyjątkowo drobnej jak na swój wiek dziewczynki, później młodej dziewczyny z morską bryzą w warkoczach, teraz zaś oblicze pięknej kobiety spowitej w atramentowe aksamity. Pamięta doskonale sposób, w jaki kąciki jej ust drżą nieśmiało nim ułożą się w pełną krzywiznę ust i czuje ulgę na myśl o tym, że i to się nie zmieniło.

Za ten uśmiech ją pokochał.

Nagle Wadanohara wstaje, kopiąc lekko w stół. Początkowo nikt tego nie zauważa, gdyż stojąca Wadanohara ma wzrost gupika nawet na tle siedzących ludzi. Kiedy jednak Tatsumiya spostrzega ją wreszcie i dyskretnie wskazuje palcem, wszystkie szmery natychmiast giną, a twarze zgromadzonych biesiadników obracają się w jej kierunku. Samekichi z pewnym podziwem obserwuje wypływające teraz na powierzchnię poważanie, jakim mieszkańcy morza darzą tę samą czarownicę, którą kiedyś traktowali podobnie do ukochanej córki. Wszystkie oczy skierowane są na nią.

\- Chciałabym was bardzo prosić o chwilę uwagi, moi drodzy. Ja i Samekichi mamy coś bardzo ważnego do ogłoszenia.

Samekichi był pewien, że nie miał niczego ważnego do przekazania, dlatego liczba mnoga przykuwa jego uwagę.

\- Co niby _mamy_ takiego do ogłoszenia, Wadanoharo? - rekin pyta szeptem, ale zaaferowania oficjalną przemową Wadanohara nawet tego nie zauważa.

\- Dziękuję wam wszystkim za przybycie – kontynuuje, cicho po tym odchrząkując, i spuszcza głowę. Jej głos jest pewny i mocny, sylwetka wyprostowana, lecz mimo tego Samekichi bez problemu dostrzega, że Wadanohara zdaje się być zażenowana skupioną na niej uwagą. Na jej policzki wpełza delikatny rumieniec, który z tej odległości tylko on może zauważyć. - Cieszę się, że dzisiejszy wieczór mogę spędzić z tak wieloma mieszkańcami mojego najukochańszego morza. Wasz śmiechem jest śmiechem fal, a więc i moim śmiechem. Wasza radość jest moją radością. Pijcie, tańczcie i bawcie się aż do rana, a każda kropla wina, krok na parkiecie i okrzyk radości będą dla mnie zaszczytem.

Samekichi słucha Wadanohary; gdzieś głęboko w niej nadal tli się cień dziewczynki, która przechadzała się brzegiem morza i zbierała do wiklinowego koszyczka popękane muszelki, wcześniej porzucone przez morze. Chciała w jakiś sposób udowodnić, że są one równie urocze jak pozostałe, białe i czyste, i pełne. A jednak sama Wadanohara nigdy nie potrafiła w pełni docenić swojej wartości. Kobieta stojąca teraz u jego boku jest tym dzieckiem, a jednak nim nie jest, i jest taka sama, a jednak się zmieniła.

Wspomnienie morza widocznie dodaje Wadanoharze nieco odwagi, bo jej ramiona nieco się rozluźniają, a krępujące ją dotąd napięcie uchodzi powoli, aż wreszcie opada. Przez chwilę Samekichi zastanawia się, przeszukuje pamięć, ale nie przychodzi mu do głowy żadna informacja, którą Wadanohara mogłaby chcieć ogłosić równie oficjalnie. Wyciąga więc do niej rękę i delikatnie zaciska palce na jej dłoni. Wadanohara drga najpierw, zerka na niego i zaraz odwzajemnia uścisk. Gest wydaje się być dziwnie mocny jak na nią i Samekichi czuje się tak, jakby z oddali nadchodziła wielka fala, a on z Wadanoharą stali zaraz naprzeciw niej.

\- Kocham to morze – Wadanohara wyjaśnia głośno i słowa jakby oblewa dźwięk jej uśmiechu. Są miękkie i ciepłe, pobrzmiewającą w nich miłości można wyczuć wręcz namacalnie. - Cokolwiek się stanie, jakiekolwiek czasy nastaną, to morze i wszyscy jego mieszkańcy zawsze będą częścią mnie samej. A wkrótce... - tutaj czyni krótką pauzę i sięga dłonią w dół - dołączy do niego także nowa osoba.

Czy Wadanohara ma zamiar zaprosić do ich morza jakichś gości? To by wyjaśniało powód, dla którego mówi to teraz, przy Księżniczce Uomi. Samekichi nie jest pewien, ale ma nadzieję, że nie chodzi o te podejrzane demony, z którymi Wadanohara uparła się przyjaźnić.

\- Samekichi i ja spodziewamy się dziecka.

Zgromadzeni w sali bankietowej nie zareagowali od razu. Kilka osób zaczyna zerkać po sobie nawzajem, jakby spodziewając się ujrzeć jakieś potwierdzenie lub gest sugerujący, że słowa, które dopiero co usłyszeli, są prawdziwe. Memoca mruga szybko, Dolphi otwiera szerzej oczy. Fukami unosi tylko jedną brew, co w przybliżeniu oznacza, że jest z nich wszystkich najbardziej zaskoczony. Cisza trwa i trwa, przeciąga się i przelewa, dłuży. Aż nagle, jak wcześniej bez ostrzeżenia zapadło milczenie, tak i teraz zrywają się wrzaski. Krzyki, klaskanie, śmiechy, wybuchy radości; każdy chce dostać się do Wadanohary i osobiście ją uściskać. Memoca jest najszybsza, więc bez ostrzeżenia rzuca się jej na szyję, niemal przewracając czarownicę. Wadanohara chwieje się, lecz Fukami podtrzymuje ją macką, a zaraz po tym zaczyna spokojnie wygłaszać gratulacje. Przez jego twarz przebiega ledwie zauważalny cień uśmiechu. Dolphi mruga jeszcze dwukrotnie, po czym również dołącza do uścisku.

Tylko Samekichi się nie odzywa.

\- Ja... my... ale co? Dlaczego? Znaczy się, my, razem?

\- Tak! - Wadanohara odpowiada i schyla się, by pocałować go w policzek. W innym momencie Samekichi pewnie umarłby ze wstydu, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wszyscy na nich patrzą. Jednak usłyszane dopiero co słowa kołatają mu się po głowie z szybkością turbiny, co dość sprawnie zagłusza wszystkie inne myśli.

\- Jak to możliwe? - pyta, ale na widok spojrzenia Memoki uświadamia sobie, że mogło to zabrzmieć co najmniej głupio. Nim Wadanohara ma szansę odpowiedzieć, dodaje szybko: - Od jak dawna wiesz?

\- Od około tygodnia.

\- Co?! Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałaś?

\- Bo kocham to morze – Wadanohara odpowiada, a jej szczególny ton podpowiada Samekichi'emu, że powód powinien być oczywisty od początku. - Ciebie kocham najbardziej ze wszystkich, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że chciałam przeżyć ten moment z również innymi.

\- Wadanoharo!

Samekichi kocha w Wadanoharze to, że się nie zmienia. Mimo wszystko.

* * *

Samekichi zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to głupie, a jednak czuje, jakby nie pasował do tego miejsca, do tej sytuacji, do tego życia. W domu jest cicho i gdyby nie zobaczył wcześniej Tatsumiyi, nieco niezdarnie wbiegającej na piętro w wąskim kimonie, oraz Fukami'ego, który najpierw odesłał Memocę i Dolphi po drobne sprawunki, a później sam udał się na górę, Samekichi zapewne pomyślałby, że jest zupełnie sam. Nawet znajomy dźwięk jego kroków rozlegających się trzaskiem na starych schodach zdaje się być nagle nieodpowiedni. Przyziemny i jakby ciężki. Ściany i podłogi szepczą bez słów i ust to, że oto wysoko nad głową Samekichi'ego dzieje się coś wielkiego, co on sam powinien oglądać to tylko z dołu.

Wie, że to bezsensu. Mimo tego zastyga na najwyższym stopniu o chwilę dłużej niż zazwyczaj.

Wreszcie bierze głęboki oddech i prosi ciało, by choć trochę się rozluźniło. Samekichi czekał na ten moment od początku, być może już wtedy, gdy błąkał się bez planu po czerwonych morzach, ciężko mu więc zrozumieć powód dla którego teraz, kiedy od marzeń dzieli go odległość kroków i mrugnięcia powiek, czuje przed sobą mur. Nie znajduje satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi na pytanie nawet wtedy, gdy podchodzi już do drzwi i kładzie dłoń na klamce. Z pragnieniem Samekichi'ego zalewa się irracjonalny lęk przed tym, jak wszystko odmienia się na jego oczach, i że on nie będzie w stanie utrzymać szczęścia na swoich barkach. W porównaniu z ojcostwem podróż przez Morze Śmierci wydaje się być spacerem w trakcie letnich wakacji, Samekichi myśli, i wcale nie żartuje.

Czeka przed zamkniętymi drzwiami o kilka chwil za długo. Nagle słyszy przed sobą lekkie skrzypnięcie, a nim do Samekichi'ego w pełni dochodzi znaczenie wysokiego dźwięku, ciężkie drzwi zatrzymują się z głośnym hukiem wprost na jego nosie.

\- Cholera!

Udaje mu się nie przewrócić na plecy, ale pod nosem klnie soczyście jeszcze kilka razy.

Przed nim stoi Fukami. Zatrzymuje się w drzwiach gwałtownie, w ostatniej chwili unikając podeptania leżącego na ziemi mężczyzny. Wyraz jego twarzy podpowiada jednak Samekichi'emu, że ośmiornica lekko tego żałuje. Przez chwilę rekin jest pewien, że oto zaraz dostanie przez głowę macką ze używanie niecenzuralnych słów pod dachem Wadanohary.

Zamiast tego Fukami wyciąga do niego sztywno rękę. A więc to tak, przemyka przez myśl Samekichi'emu. Chyba jednak w ramach kary za przeklinanie przeleci przez całą długość korytarza.

Samekichi tężeje, a kiedy Fukami dość sztywno kelpie go po ramieniu, rekin myśli, że w tym momencie mógłby równie dobrze przewrócić się bez jego pomocy.

\- Ona chce cię teraz widzieć – Fukami oznajmia i oddala się, nim Samekichi ma szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Pokój, w którym przebywa Wadanohara, zdaje się być przestrzenią oderwaną od ich świata i zatrzymaną w bajce. Duże, okrągłe okno, zazwyczaj wpuszczające do pokoiku promienie światła przenikającego przez wodę, zostało zasunięte ciemnymi kotarami sięgającymi podłogi. Kąty i ściany toną w głębokiej ciemności i przez chwilę Samekichi czuje się tak, jakby pokój nie miał już granic. Rozgląda się. Zawieszone pod sufitem gwiazdki i księżyce falują nieznacznie, zaś pozytywka przygrywa cichą, jednostajną melodię. Nuty następują jedna po drugiej i powtarzają się raz za razem, jakby otaczały ich zewsząd uderzenia niewidzialnego serca. Oprócz tego Samekichi nie słyszy niemal żadnego dźwięku, tylko delikatny oddech Wadanohary wypływa ponad wszechogarniającą melodię. Czarownica leży pośród różnokolorowych zabawek, opierając głowę na haftowanych poduchach. Tatsumiya klęka przy niej. Na widok Samekichi'ego kiwa do niego głową i odsuwa się.

Samekichi zbliża się powoli, a przy każdym kroku nogi drżą mu tak, że Wadanohara musi czuć chyba drganie podłogi.

Mierzenie się z nienawiścią jest proste. Stanie twarzą w twarz z ogromem miłości go przytłacza.

\- Wadanoharo?

Czuje się zażenowany gdy dostrzega, że Wadanoharę jego niepewność tylko rozśmieszyła.

\- Usiądź, Samekichi – odpowiada i wskazuje ręką miejsce obok siebie.

Samekichi klęka i dostrzega również jego. Dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że przez ten cały czas spodziewał się ujrzeć coś innego. W głowie zrodziło mu się znane wszystkim marzenie o płaczu i cichym kwileniu, może o drobnych piąstkach i zaczerwienionych policzkach. Zamiast tego w ramionach Wadanohary ukryte jest małe jajeczko.

Samekichi nigdy nie widział niczego piękniejszego.

Ma idealnie kolisty kształt księżyca w pełni i taką samą barwę – lekko złotawą, ciepłą. Faktura jajka nie jest idealna, w niektórych miejscach jest więc nieco wypukłe, w innych szorstkie. Kiedy Wadanohara podaje mu je, Samekichi ma wrażenie, że coś poruszyło się pod cienką skorupką. Po chwili odczucie znika.

\- Lepiej, żebyś ty go trzymała – mówi zaraz. - Wiesz, że ja... nie jestem delikatny, i mogę...

Wadanohara nie odpowiada, układa tylko smukłe palce pianistki w jego krzywych szponach. Samekichi chce zaś powiedzieć wiele, zbyt wiele, więc też milczy.

\- Jestem taka szczęśliwa. Dziękuję ci.

Później będą mieli dużo czasu na rozmowy. Na razie Samekichi kładzie się pośród poduszek obok żony, usiłując zgubić się w miękkości i cieple. Wadanohara pachnie morzem, choć przy tym słodko, i domem, tęsknotą, nadzieją. Wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad zapachem wachlarza uczuć, teraz jednak myśli, że każda wypłakana łza ma nieco inny posmak goryczy, a po latach ten sam śmiech pobrzmiewa nową nutą. Przeraża go to jeszcze trochę, gdyż teraz Samekichi ma o jedną osobę więcej do kochania, i o jeden więcej sen do stracenia. Postanawia jednak, że choć raz zmartwienia przyjdą do niego później. Kładzie głowę na ramieniu Wadanohary i wtula nos w zagięcie jej szyi, czując przy tym niespodziewaną senność. Wadanohara uśmiecha się lekko i zatapia jedną rękę w jego włosach, drugą zaś przyciska jajko do serca.

Dziś Wadanohara nie ogłasza niczego przy całym morzu. Ten moment należy do ich trójki.

* * *

Minami jest zbyt podobny do Wadanohary, objaw pierwszy: ufa wszystkim.

Wracając do domu, Samekichi potrafi myśleć tylko o jednym – jest zmęczony. Piekielnie zmęczony. Uznaje, że pomaganie Wadanoharze przy podtrzymywaniu magicznych właściwości bariery jest zajęciem zaszczytnym acz nieco nużącym. Wysiłek, którego wymaga odnawianie zaklęć, jest niemal niezauważalny. Siły Samekichi'ego pochłania natomiast monotonne przepływanie od jednego magicznego kamienia do następnego, recytowanie formuł... Po Morzu Śmierci przywykł do aktywniejszych zadań. Dodatkowo składanie raportów Pulmo, która nawet go nie słucha, wywołuje myśli o morderstwie. Czasami udawało mu się zamienić słowo z Tatsumiyą, choć w niej z kolei odzywał się stary ton nauczycielki Wadanohary, co owocowało zadawaniem szczegółowych pytań. To było po prostu irytujące.

Wadanohara okazywała się wniebowzięta za każdym razem, kiedy Samekichi zgadzał się wziąć na siebie jej obowiązki, nie chodziło jednak o oszczędzany w ten sposób czas. Czarownica wciąż wierzyła w możliwości socjalizacyjne męża i w mniej lub bardziej oczywisty sposób starała się wrzucać go pośród ludzi. Samekichi bardzo nie chciał jej rozczarowywać, jednakże każda wizyta w pałacu utwierdzała go tylko bardziej w przekonaniu, iż zbyt długie przebywanie z ludźmi innymi niż Wadanohara i Minami źle wpływa na jego zdrowie i ogólną nadzieję na przyszłość.

Rekin pogrąża się w słodkich marzeniach o momencie, w którym wejdzie wreszcie do domu, zamknie za sobą drzwi, usiądzie i przywita się z Wadanoharą, pewnie wcześniej potknąwszy się o nieuporządkowane zabawki Minami'ego. Nie pragnie niczego innego.

\- Wróciłem – krzyczy już od progu.

\- Dzień dobry, Samekichi! - Wadanohara odpowiada, wybiegając do niego z pokoju muzycznego, i niezdarnie wspina się na place, by pocałować męża w policzek. Samekichi rumieni się od razu. Chyba nigdy się z tego nie wyleczy.

Coś jednak od razu przykuwa jego uwagę. Przypomina to momenty, w których Samekichi kątem oka dostrzegał czające się w cieniu stwory z Morza Śmierci i pozostawał mu tylko moment na reakcję. Lub Minami'ego, spoglądającego na niego niewinnym wzrokiem zaraz po tym, jak rozprowadził całą przyrządzoną dla niego kaszkę po powierzchni podłogi, jakby sugerując, że nie miał z przewinieniem niczego wspólnego. Samekichi, zazwyczaj dumny ze swojej podejrzliwości i umiejętności dedukcji, dochodzi do wniosku, że Wadanohara zdaje się być aż _nadto_ energiczna i może nieco _zbyt_ entuzjastyczna.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta, siląc się na spokojny ton.

\- Oczywiście. Co może być nie w porządku?

Znając Wadanoharę, wszystko.

\- I jak było w zamku? - Wadanohara wdzięcznie zmienia temat. - Tatsumiya mówiła coś ważnego?

\- Było jak zwykle.

Wadanohara sadowi się na kanapie obok Samekichi'ego i słucha jego opowieści z gaworzącym Minamim na kolanach, wesoło potakując, śmiejąc się, dodając co jakiś czas swoje spostrzeżenia i wyjątkowo usilnie utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. Najgorsze obawy Samekichi'ego potwierdza chwila, w której Wadanohara znika w kuchni i wraca z kawałkiem jego ulubionej szarlotki w rękach.

\- Kto przychodzi?

Wadanohara niewinnie trzepie rzęsami.

\- Dlaczego pytasz, Samekichi? Chciałbyś kogoś zaprosić?

\- Powiedz, że mnie nie ma.

Wadanohara w odpowiedzi posłała mężowi spojrzenie 'wszystko-jest-pod-jak-najlepszą-kontrolą'.

\- O nie! W takim razie ciebie też nie ma w domu.

\- Samekichi...

Wiedźma już otworzyła usta, zamierzając po raz kolejny podjąć próbę przekonania Samekichi'ego do otworzenia się na nowe znajomości i spędzania czasu z przyjaciółmi, których on zazwyczaj nawet nie lubi, gdy jej zamiary krzyżuje rozlegający się nagle w domu dzwonek. Na twarzy Wadanohary odmalowuje się niespodziewane zaskoczenie oznaczające, że gość przybył prawdopodobnie przed czasem. Prostuje się.

\- Ja otworzę...

Samekichi nie daje jej szansy na dokończenie zdania. Jeżeli czas spędzony w Morzy Śmierci ma się do czegoś przydać, teraz nadszedł najlepszy czas na to, by go wykorzystać. Samekichi przeskakuje zwinnie przez oparcie kanapy, na której siedział z Wadanoharą, i niemal w biegu doskakuje do drzwi. Ślizga się lekko na zdobiącym podłogę chodniczku, ale nie pozwala, by taki niuans go powstrzymał. Gdzieś za jego plecami Wadanohara woła, starając się go zatrzymać, ale on nie ma zamiaru ulegać. W starciu z przeciwnikami zazwyczaj jest tylko jedna szansa. Nie sprawdza przez wizjer kim jest gość. Dłonią szuka rękojeści Świętego Miecza.

Rzeczywistość okazuje się być dużo gorsza niż jego obawy.

\- Cześć, rekinku. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co?

\- WADANOHARO!

\- Dzień dobry, panie orko. – Głos Wadanohary słychać z głębi domu.

Samekichi bardzo chciałby powiedzieć, że zmierzył osobę stojącą w drzwiach groźnym spojrzeniem ostrych, błękitnych oczu, przed którym uciekali nawet pomniejsi wysłannicy Morza Śmierci. Ma w sobie jednak na tle pokory by wiedzieć, że różnica wzrostu, jaka istnieje pomiędzy nim a Idate, nie działała na jego korzyść, a raczej osłabiała moc groźnego spojrzenia. Samekichi musi zadrzeć głowę, by zobaczyć chociaż czubek nosa orki i od razu czuje się jak głupek.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz, draniu?

Wysoki draniu, dodaje w myślach. Oczekuje, aż z góry rozlegnie się echo.

\- Mała czarownica była tak miła i mnie zaprosiła, oczywiście.

Czy po tym wszystkim co los na nich zesłał, po cierpieniu i upokorzeniu, tęsknocie i złamanych obietnicach, a przede wszystkim po zdradzie ze strony osoby, w której Wadanohara pokładała tak wiele nadziei, jego żona nadal mogłaby być równie nierozsądna i zaprosić niedoszłego wroga pod swój dach, gdzie teraz dodatkowo mieszkało ich małe dziecko? Odpowiedź jest prosta.

\- WADANOHARO, DLACZEGO?!

\- Pomógł nam. Jest naprawdę miły i bardzo dobrze wychowany. Poza tym bywa u Tatsumiyi. Jeśli ona mu ufa to może my też powinniśmy?

Samekichi'emu na język usilnie ciśnie się to, iż wcześniej darzyła zaufaniem również Sala, jego zaś nikt nie słuchał, ale decyduje się nie poruszać tego tematu. Już od dawna podejrzewa, że naiwności w stosunkach międzyludzkich Wadanohara nauczyła się od swojej dawnej mentorki.

Stoją teraz z Wadanoharą w niewielkiej kuchni i z ożywieniem dyskutują o mężczyźnie bezwstydnie palącym w ich salonie. A raczej – Samekichi próbuje wyperswadować żonie pomysły takie jak przyjaźnienie się z groźnym drapieżnikiem, ona zaś ze wszystkich sił stara się udobruchać jego gniew kawałkiem ciasta i optymistycznym podejściem do życia. Niewyróżniająca się wielkość kuchni działa na korzyść Samekichi'ego, gdyż stojąc przy framudze jest on w stanie obserwować pokój. Nieco znudzony Idate rozłożył się wygodnie w fotelu, zaś Minami układa wieżyczkę z porozrzucanych dookoła klocków, wydając z siebie zadowolony pomruk za każdym razem, gdy kolory odpowiednio ze sobą współgrają. Wcześniej Samekichi próbował odciągnąć syna jak najdalej od orki, lecz Minami zareagował na jego starania jedynie głośnym płaczem. Wadanohara uznała, że Minami'emu nic nie grozi, jeśli tylko Idate będzie miał na niego oko, a Samekichi przytaknął, upewniwszy się wpierw, że w razie czego zdąży dobiec do chłopca.

\- Wadanoharo, on pali przy naszym dziecku.

\- Zaraz zwrócę mu uwagę. Ale pamiętaj, że to nałóg – Wadanohara dodaje. - Nie możemy od niego oczekiwać zbyt wiele. Ostatnio pan orka wspominał, że próbuje rzucić.

\- Próbował nas zabić. A może nie powinniśmy oczekiwać od pana orki za dużo i żądać, żeby jednak nas nie atakował.

\- Nie zaatakował od czasów, kiedy wyjaśniliśmy sobie nasze małe nieporozumienie...

\- To nie jest wyjaśnienie, a tamto to nie było nieporozumienie!

\- Poza tym przeprosił.

\- Wadanoharo!

Wanadohara nic się nie zmieniła. Samekichi kocha w niej nade wszystko umiejętność patrzenia na ludzi jak na wodę, zerkania w głąb ich duszy i dostrzegania dobra jak małych kamyczków, piętrzących się na piaszczystym dnie. Może zmartwiłby się, gdyby Wadanohara pogubiła gdzieś przez wieki ufność, która niegdyś ich połączyła? Na szczęście Samekichi również niezbyt się zmienił, dlatego Wadanohara może pozostać sobą gdy on odchyla kurtkę i sięga za pasek, gdzie spoczywała ukryta pochwa. Święty Miecz pomagał Samekichi'emu przejść przez wszystkowidzące labirynty szaleństwa Morza Śmierci nie mniej niż okaryna Wadanohary, dlatego po powrocie rekina do Błękitnego Morza Tatsumiya poprosiła Księżniczkę Uomi o to, by pozwoliła mu pozostać strażnikiem ostrza i oddała miecz pod jego pieczę.

\- Samekichi... - Wadanohara zaczyna, uśmiechając się nieco mniej pewnie. - Po co ci nasze Święte Ostrze?

Znajomy ciężar w dłoni sprawia, że Samekichi czuje się o wiele pewniej. Gdyby zależało to od niego, zapewne wolałby nie wpadać uzbrojony do własnego salonu w jego własnym domu, ale lepszy miecz za pasem niż Wadanohara sama w domu.

\- Samekichi, stój!

Samekichi odwraca się w stronę Wadanohary zaledwie na krótką chwilę, ale życiem rodzica rządzi również pewna prosta zasada – żadna chwila nie jest za krótka dla małego dziecka. Kiedy rekin wkracza do pokoju, jego oczom ukazuje się scena, której z pewnością nie spodziewał się ujrzeć. Później, kiedy nie może zasnąć, dochodzi do wniosku, że może jednak było to do przewidzenia, a on miał tylko czcze nadzieje na to, że uda się tego uniknąć.

Minami, wciąż zbyt mały, by o własnych siłach stanąć na pulchnych nóżkach, bez cienia strachu czy podstawowego instynktu samozachowawczego podpełza do Idate i zatrzymuje się dopiero na jego czarnych butach. Podnosi główkę i spogląda na nowego towarzysza szarymi oczami, w których migocą iskierki duszy Wadanohary. Z poziomu podłogi zaczynają rozlegać się piski i nieudolne próby dziecięcego naśladowania słów, dzięki czemu Idate zaszczyca go wreszcie swoją uwagą. Minami w odpowiedzi uśmiecha się, pokazując dwa samotne kiełki.

\- Minami, nie zbliżaj się! Tatuś już idzie!

Minami nie tylko zupełnie ignoruje prośbę tatusia, ale ochoczo wyciąga do Idate rączki i w języku gaworzenia domaga się od orki, by wziąć go na kolana. Idate zdaje się być natomiast nieco zaskoczony. Krzyk Samekichi'ego sprawia, że orka odwraca się do niego, a wyraz paniki wymalowany na twarzy rekina ostatecznie przekonuje go do sięgnięcia po chłopca. Na widok rzędu ostrych zębów należących do morskiego drapieżcy chłopiec tylko roześmiał się, po czym bezceremonialnie pacnął Idate prosto w nos.

Orka unosi lekko brew.

\- Rośnie z ciebie ciekawy rekinek, nieprawdaż?

Kiedy Minami już raz dostaje się na kolana Idate, nie pozwala ściągnąć się aż do końca jego wizyty. Samekichi oznajmia Wadanoharze, że ubranka syna trzeba będzie najpewniej wyparzyć, gdyż przesiąknęły mdlącym zapachem rozmokłego tytoniu co do nitki. Na szczęście Idate potraktował Minami'ego jak nową interesującą rozrywkę i zajmował się nim dość entuzjastycznie, co ucieszyło Wadanoharę, lecz nie przekonało Samekichi'ego do schowania miecza.

\- Powiedz, Minami – Samekichi mówi, kołysząc roześmianego synka w ramionach. - Czy dzieci nie powinny wyczuwać złych ludzi czy coś takiego?

Samekichi dostaje odpowiedź, gdy Minami stara się wspiąć na ręce Chlomaki.

* * *

Minami jest zbyt podobny do Wadanohary, objaw drugi: nie można się na niego gniewać.

Rekiny uznawane są przez mieszkańców mórz za jednych z najgroźniejszych podwodnych mięsożerców, powszechnie więc wiadomo, że dzieci wywodzące się z tego gatunku nie należą do szczególnie grzecznych. Samekichi także pamięta, iż za swoich szczeniackich lat daleko było mu do wzorowego uczniaka; życie nauczyło go jednakże, że odpowiedzialnie zachowanie na co dzień opłaca się dużo bardziej. Jako chłopiec Samekichi starał się przede wszystkim przetrwać: dzień, dwa, całe lata i całe życie, i w miarę dziecięcych możliwości nie podejmował zbędnego ryzyka czy pochopnych decyzji. Wadanohara poświęciła niezmiernie dużo czasu na to, by dziki rekin przekonał się wreszcie do niej. Z kolei maleńkiej Wadanoharze zdarzały się nieliczne momenty, gdy to omijała ustalane przez Tatsumiyę reguły, ale za jeden z większych przejawów buntu młodej czarownicy uznać można co najwyżej siedzenie wspólnie z Samekichim nad powierzchnią morza i podziwianie upstrzonego bukietem gwiazd nocnego nieba. Samekichi uważał, iż Wadanohara była najgrzeczniejszym dzieckiem chodzącym po dnie oceanu.

Czasem zastanawiał się, po kim Minami okazał się być równie nieokrzesany.

Ich syn zdecydowanie nie był niegrzeczny, ów słowo-worek zdawało się brzmieć o wiele za groźnie jak na parę dziecięcych wybryków chłopca. Minami, w przeciwieństwie do rodziców, zachowywał się nad wyraz energicznie.

Samekichi nigdy nie miał komfortu bycia niesfornym, podchodził więc do kwestii koców ściąganych z łóżka ze stoickim jak na niego spokojem. Inny problem stanowiły obrusy, spadające czasem wraz z naczyniami, jednak Minami zdawał się być nieopisanym dzieckiem szczęścia i nigdy nie przytrafiło mu się nic niefortunnego. Tylko raz zdenerwowali się nieco z Wadanoharą, gdyż ich synek odkrył, że stół, pod którym jeszcze jakiś czas temu dało się swobodnie przebiec, nagle w tajemniczy sposób stał się dla niego za niski. Siniak na środku czoła nie zniechęcił Minami'ego do biegania. Innym jeszcze razem chłopiec pomalował Tarako, zakładając, że kwiecistej ośmiornicy będzie się żyło o wiele szczęśliwiej. Wadanohara odetchnęła głośno, gdy dowiedziała się, że Tarako ucieszył się z takiej zabawy.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że narzekam, ale miło jest mieć czasem chwilę dla siebie – Samekichi stwierdza.

\- Zgadzam się.

Przechadzają się razem z Wadanoharą po Morzu Koralowym, wsłuchując przy tym w kojący dźwięk ciszy, której ostatnio tak bardzo im brakowało. O poranku Minami opowiedział już z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wszystkie zasłyszane ostatnio bajki, zagrał na fortepianie wszystkie piosenki i zadał wszystkie pytania, jakie poprzedniego dnia zostały zasiane w jego wyjątkowo podatnej na wiedzę głowie, zgodził się więc przez resztę dnia pozostać pod opieką Fukami'ego i siostrzyczek. Wadanohara musiała udać się na jedną z wysp, by pozbierać składniki konieczne do przyrządzenia eliksiru, nad którym obecnie pracowała, a następnie wstąpić na chwilę do Morskiego Pałacu. Samekichi chętnie zgodził się jej towarzyszyć. Nie były to zadania, które wymagałyby poświęcenia całego słonecznego dnia, dlatego młodzi rodzice zgodnie uznali, że mogą sobie pozwolić również na krótki spacer.

Rozmawiają o śniadaniu Minami'ego i planach na jutrzejszy dzień, o zakupach i wycieczce na jedną z pobliskich wysp. Powszedniość życia jest błogosławieństwem, o którym marzyli w ciszy, a czasem obawiali się nawet za głośno śnić, teraz więc prześlizgują się po tych tematach z niejaką obawą. Kiedy tak długo żyje się na kartach wypisanych słowami przeszłości, z trudem podnosi się głowę i otwarcie spogląda w oczy przyszłości. Ale tamtą opowieść Wadanohara już pomięła. Oboje, wiedźma i chowaniec, jeszcze się boją, ale też oboje płyną przed siebie wraz z prądem. Kroczą ramię przy ramieniu, obserwując rafy koralowe tańczące w takt delikatnych ruchów wody. Ich płuca wypełnia woda tak klarowna i błękitna jak kiedyś, czystsza niż Samekichi pamięta z Morza Śmierci. Bierze on głęboki, słony oddech, pragnąć poczuć dom tak bardzo jak to możliwe, każdą cząstką ciała. Woda smakuje orzeźwiająco. Twarz Wadanohary błyszczy lekko w zniekształconym przez taflę morza słońcu.

Tak było między nimi kiedyś, i taki odcień wody powinien wypełnić wyrwę, która rozdzieliła ich na długie lata. Może właśnie przez to, że morze w kolorze kropel krwi wyrwało kiedyś Samekichi'ego z objęć Wadanohary i zmusiło ją do komponowania pieśni na wpół żałobnych, na wpół w tonie nadziei, sprawia, że przeżycie zdaje się być teraz surrealistyczne. On, obok niej. Oni, razem. Oni, na zawsze.

Wadanohara delikatnie dotyka ramienia Samekichi'ego. Rekin od razu się odwraca się do żony i widzi, że na twarz czarownicy zdobi szeroki uśmiech.

\- Czy mówię ci wystarczająco często jak bardzo jestem szczęśliwa?

Mówią mu to słowa, mówią oczy, w których ponownie zagościł znajomy blask. On też nie musi powtarzać jak wiele znaczy dla niego rodzina, z nią i Minamim, z Fukamim, Memocą i Dolphi, i wszystkimi, którzy przyszli z Wadanoharą, a którzy jego irytują. Tylko raz Wadanohara nie potrafiła odczytać myśli bez słów, a zachowań bez motywów. Teraz dba o to, by nigdy się to nie powtórzyło.

Mimo tego rekin odzywa się, nadal nieco zażenowany.

\- Ja... też jestem szczęśliwy. Z tobą. Przez ten cały czas pamiętałem o szczęściu, jakie kiedyś mi dałaś. Dziękuję...

\- Witaj w domu.

\- Ty jesteś domem.

Spacerują jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ramię przy ramieniu i serce przy sercu. Wreszcie mają siebie, mają dom i świat.

Kiedy wracają, drzwi otwiera im Memoca. Na widok swojej pani i jej męża zaczyna wiercić się nerwowo i śmiać pod nosem. Jej rozłożyste skrzydła w kolorze bieli przeplatanej czernią zasłaniają widok wnętrza domu.

\- Fajnie, że już jesteście. Jak udała się wycieczka na wyspę?

\- W porządku, Memoco.

\- Może byśmy jeszcze przeszli się razem...?

Sal był o wiele lepszym aktorem, a Samekichi ostatnią osobą, jaka dałaby się zwieść równie nienaturalnym wymówkom. Chyba nawet dla Wadanohary oczywiste staje się to, że Memoca ukrywa coś, a wzbudzenie podejrzeń Wadanohary nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań. Samekichi delikatnie odpycha Memocę na bok i wpada do domu, o wiele mniej spokojnie.

\- Stało się coś? Minami?

W środku zastaje Fukami'ego rozpłaszczonego na podłodze w pozycji klęczącej. Ze szmatą w ręku i zaczarowanym wiadrem stojącym obok stara się on dokładnie zmyć teraz już nieco nieczytelny napis, widniejący wcześniej na śnieżnobiałej ścianie pokoju muzycznego Wadanohary, zaraz obok fortepianu. Wciąż można dostrzec, że wszystkimi tęczowymi kolorami świecowych kredek Minami nabazgrał krzywe i występujące z prostego szeregu litery: KOCHAM MAMĘ I TATĘ.

Samekichi ma wrażenie, że kredki nie znikną ze ściany tak łatwo. Wadanohara mruga kilka razy i spogląda na Samekichi'ego.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś zostawił, wujku! - Z góry dobiegał wyraz dziecięcego oburzenia.

Kiedy Minami zbiega do nich, Samekichi i Wadanohara go przytulają.

\- Dziękujemy, Minami. Jest bardzo ładne.

* * *

Samekichi idzie brzegiem morza.

Gdzieś daleko, gdzie linia horyzontu tonie w świetle księżyca spływającego na ziemię srebrzystymi nitkami, wyryte są w piasku ślady jego stóp. Samekichi wytęża wzrok, ale początek gubi się w majaczącej za jego plecami oddali. Zwraca się więc w drugą stronę.

Na piasku, który nocą zdaje się być biały i lśniący jak śpiące pod wodą perły, pojawiają się teraz kolejne ślady; mniejsze, równiejsze, o wiele piękniejsze niż jego własne. Taneczne kroki stawiane przez jego właścicielkę są niesymetryczne, rozkopują górki piachu, tworzą wzory i mozaiki. Początkowo oddalone od śladów Samekichi'ego, później odciski stóp zrównują się z nimi. Na jeden długi krok rekina przypada kilka drobnych kroczków czarownicy, ale ona nie zatrzymuje się ani razu. Przez jakiś czas dwie linie śladów płyną wspólnie, czasem stykając się na moment krańcem linii, aż zbliżają się do siebie tak bardzo, że w oczach Samekichi'ego wyglądają już jak jedna smuga.

Są urzekające, jak dwie dusze kroczące jedną drogą.

Są straszne, jakby jedna osoba zatraciła się, a druga podążała nieswoją drogą.

Ślady znajdujące się najbliżej Samekichi'ego stają się teraz wyraźniejsze. Z łatwością może je od siebie odróżnić – jedne należą do niego, drugie do Wadanohary. I trzecie, tak małe jak i cenne.

Początek nadal jest zamazany. Samekichi odwraca się.

Wadanohara stoi zaraz obok niego. Ma na sobie śnieżną sukienkę, lśniącą w poświacie rzucanej przez odsłonięty w pełni księżyc i na tle granatowego morza. Warkocze sięgające kostek falują wraz z wiatrem, który niesie na swoich lekkich skrzydłach wesołe dźwięki okaryny.

\- Minami, pospiesz się!

Do plaży przybywa fala, a zimna woda obmywa ich stopy z piasku i skaz, i cofa się w niepamięć, zabierając za sobą nawet najmniejsze ziarenka.

Minami, spostrzegłszy, że został z tyłu, przyspiesza i podbiega do rodziców ze śmiechem na ustach i muzyką w uszach. Łapie Wadanoharę jedną ręką, drugą poszukuje dłoni Samekichi'ego. Rodzice podnoszą go do góry, tak że przez chwilę chłopiec może swobodnie wymachiwać nogami. Niemal dorównuje już wzrostem Wadanoharze, więc zaraz opada z powrotem na piasek.

Trzymają się za ręce. Idą we trójkę, dopóki księżyc nie zajdzie.


End file.
